Angel Of Panic
by Savannah Monroe Perkins
Summary: Maddie Defends Herself witch surprises everyone there
1. Chapter 1

**Angel Of Panic **

I do not own the Suit Life Of Zack And Cody but this fanfic idea randomly popped into my head so I decided to go ahead with it the main charters is well Maddie Fitzpatrick

Zack Martin And London Tipton well the name does Not go with the fanfic but I hope you enjoy it lol but some charters I did make up so don't go looking for them on the show I mean they might have a same name on the show. Anyways The Genders

Comedy, Drama, May Contain Romance

Charters Might Have Different Personality but I tried the best I could so please enjoy and put nice comments up please . J

Now On With The Story

One Day Maddie was walking when she heard a noise as she turned to see a guy standing there staring at her as stood back and looked behind her then thought why is he staring it's so rude as the guy started waling up to her as she started taking a few steps

Back word as she ran off to the Tipton . After She Got There To Be Continued well I hope you enjoyed it probably not because how short it is. heh but chapter 2 will hopefully

Coming up soon so please enjoy this fanfic may contain other shows


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel Of Panic **

**I do not own the Suit Life Of Zack And Cody**

**The Genders :Comedy, Drama, May Contain Romance **

**Charters Might Have Different Personality but I tried **

**LAST -TIME :Maddie was getting stalked then she ran to the Tipton: **

**Now On With The Story **

**As soon as Maddie got there she could hear some one yell her name very loud as London came running over there to her and said "what\you doing" as Maddie looked slightly annoyed and now breathing very hard as London blinked now confused to see her best friend looking as if she is going to have a heart attack. As Maddie just went over to the candy counter where she has worked for quit a while as she started arranging some of the candy .as someone came running to her **

**As she turned around to see Zack rushing in as he kept running to her**

**Then said to her "Hey sweet thang how are you?" he asked being very flirty as she looked at him and said not good ignoring the whole flirty thing as Zack grew serious when she said that to him then asked **

"**what's wrong" she looked very serious and said "I think I am getting ….stalked" she said nearly with tears in her brown eyes **

**TO -Be-Continued : well did ya like it heh poor Maddie getting stalked like dat well page3 will come up **


	3. Chapter 3

**Angel Of Panic **

**I do not own the Suit Life Of Zack And Cody**

**The Genders :Comedy, Drama, May Contain Romance Charters Might Have Different Personality but I tried**

**Last Time :Zack gets there and starts flirting with Maddie when he realizes that something is wrong with her she's getting stalked. I Hope you enjoy ha ---Now On With The Story**

As Zack eyes narrowed then said "we got to tell someone" as Maddie sighed as Zack took off running holding Maddie's hand as Zack ran toward Carey and Mosby who was just talking as Zack went over as

Carey and Mosby looked at him and Zack said "Maddie is getting stalked" as Carey and Mosby looked at Maddie then at Zack as Mosby relied "yea by you" as Zack eyes narrowed and he said

No she so like me heh" as Carey & Mosby just looked at each other then back at them and Mosby turned away to walk off when Maddie randomly said "Zack is telling the truth" as Carey and Mosby looked at Maddie and then Carey asked Maddie "you mean you do like Zack?" she asked lifting an eyebrow as Maddie face turned completely red as she started waving her hands while saying

"no no it's not like that " as Zack just smirked .

**TO-Be Continue3 well I hope ya like it lol Maddie got embarrassed lol I love watching people get embarrassed ha**

**page 4 will be coming soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Angel Of Panic **

**I do not own the Suit Life Of Zack And Cody**

**The Genders :Comedy, Drama, May Contain Romance**

**Charters Might Have Different Personality but I tried**

**Last Time :"you mean you do like Zack?" she asked lifting an eyebrow as Maddie face turned completely red as she started waving her hands while saying "no no it's not like that "as Zack just smirked .I Hope you enjoy ha ---Now On With The Story **

As Maddie mumbled under her breath her face so Freaking red

As Zack just graphed Maddie's hand again then grinned as

Maddie blinked as Zack smiled and said "see we are so together" he said that over to Carey and Mosby as they just blinked as

Mosby just looked away and said "that does not prove anything" as

Zack smiled and how about this and right after he said that then he kissed Maddie on the mouth as Carey and Mosby just stood there

**TO-Be Continue: bet you did not see that coming ha**

**Your probably like omg (oh my gosh) Zack kissed Maddie**

**Well Page 5 will come up hope you watch it and enjoy it heh J**

**Oh by the don't forget the nice and good comments heh so**

**Please Enjoy It !!!! J**


	5. Chapter 5

**Angel Of Panic **

**I do not own the Suit Life Of Zack And Cody**

**The Genders :Comedy, Drama, May Contain Romance**

**Charters Might Have Different Personality but I tried**

**Last Time :"Zack smiled and how about this and right after he said that then he kissed Maddie as Carry and Mosby just stood there surprised**

**I Hope you enjoy ha ---Now On With The Story **

As Maddie blinked her face now even redier then ever as

Zack just grinned as .as they could hear someone say "oh my gosh I don't believe it Maddie and Zack" as Maddie, Zack, Carey, and Mosby turned around to see London ,Coery and Marry Margret standing there as Maddie

Glanced at the ground as Zack grinned then nodded as they could here someone say "well that is about the only person she could get" as they turned around to see Franchiska (think that how spell it) standing there

**To-Be-Continued yup Franchiska's in it for the one's who don't know she is actually a charter from suit life of Zack &Cody page 6 will be up soon J 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Angel Of Panic **

**I do not own the Suit Life Of Zack And Cody**

**The Genders :Comedy, Drama, May Contain Romance**

**Charters Might Have Different Personality but I tried**

**Last Time : Franchiska got there immediately started insulting Maddie and also London, Corry and Marry Margret got there to**

**I Hope you enjoy ha ---Now On With The Story **

As Maddie looked at the ground as London looked at Maddie then realized what Franchiska said hurt Maddie as London glared at Franchiska as Maddie said "oh Franchiska or you still jealous that time when every one caught you stuffing you blouse as Zack , Carey ,Mosby London ,Marry Margret and Corry are all just staring at Maddie' s offensive not so pretty insult to the Franchiska there all now just staring at Maddie with there mouth opened

**To -Be-Continued: that was um not expected eh? Yea Maddie's pretty darn cool heh well anyways Page 7 will be soon don't miss it and Maddie said's Please send some very nice and good comments pretty please!! J**

**She will love you *jk jk***


	7. Chapter 7

**Angel Of Panic **

**I do not own the Suit Life Of Zack And Cody**

**The Genders :Comedy, Drama, May Contain Romance Charters Might Have Different Personality but I tried**

**Last Time : Franchiska got there and started insulting Maddie and everyone is now staring at Maddie because of her harsh insult**

**I Hope you enjoy ha ---Now On With The Story **

As they could hear someone say "well that was not expected"

As they all turned around to see who said that as it was ….

Cody (Zack's twin brother) as Zack looked at his brother and I thought you had a while for you to come back from the science thingy as Cody grinned then replied

"yea the building got caught on fire so we had to leave early" as

**To-Be-Continued :Cody is in it heh**

**Enter the sad seen ,anyway stay continued and read Page 8 coming up soon Please enjoy!!! and don't forget to comment**


	8. Chapter 8

**Angel Of Panic **

**I do not own the Suit Life Of Zack And Cody**

**The Genders :Comedy, Drama, May Contain Romance Charters Might Have Different Personality but I tried Last Time : Cody just got back from the science thingy as Zack calls it heh and the whole building got caught on fire **

**I Hope you enjoy ha ---****Now On With The Story **

Carey looked at Cody then asked "oh Cody are you okay" she asked completely concern as he looked down at the ground

and said "no not really one of my best friends died " as Zack put his hand on his brother's shoulder and said "well at lease it wasn't your girlfriend right" as Cody glanced at his brother then replied "actually it was" as Franchiska said

"wait imaginary girlfriend's can actually die" she asked looking actually confused as everyone jumped when she got punched pretty hard as she fell onto the ground as they can see

**To-Be-Continued -that was um not expected eh?**

**So who do you think it was? Well the only way you will know is to read page 9 oh and poor poor little Cody oh don't forget to send some good and nice comments for Cody J !!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Angel Of Panic **

**I do not own the Suit Life Of Zack And Cody**

**The Genders :Comedy, Drama, May Contain Romance Charters Might Have Different Personality but I tried Last Time : Somebody actually punched Franchiska about darn time she so deserve that heh: I Hope you enjoy ha ---Now On With The Story **

As everyone turned around to see who punched her as they all looked directly at the person witch was no other then…………

Maddie as everyone stared at Maddie now like holy heck as Maddie just shrug then everyone looked back at Franchiska as they all jumped when London finally busted out with laughter as Franchiska glared at Maddie and said

"you forgot one thing your poor and now I am suing you for attacking me ha" she said as Maddie backed up a little

**To-Be-Continued: that was um not expected eh?**

**Did you see that coming heh well continue reading page 10 yup oh don't forget to Comment and enjoy the story I so don't like Franchiska….or do I you will never know**

**(evil laugh) J ha-ha I am a psycho hah**


	10. Chapter 10

**Angel Of Panic **

**I do not own the Suit Life Of Zack And Cody**

**The Genders :Comedy, Drama, May Contain Romance Charters Might Have Different Personality but I tried Last Time : Maddie just punched Franchiska and now Franchiska is now suing her poor Maddie**

**I Hope you enjoy ha ---Now On With The Story **

As London glared at Franchiska and then said

"go for it because when you do I will be there and you forgot one thing I am more richer then you got it Maddie is like **My sister" **as Maddie's eyes widen and her mouth opened

As Mosby said "come on Maddie you didn't think London would let her do that to you did you, you to are best friends nearly sisters you have always been there for London now its her turn" as Zack walked over there to her and nodded

And "Zack said yup he is right"

**To-Be-Continued: wow how did you like London in it yup she's probably got even more cooler now eh?**

**Anyways be sure to read page 11 you know you want to lol and don't forget to send some good comments J!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Angel Of Panic **

**I do not own the Suit Life Of Zack And Cody**

**The Genders :Comedy, Drama, May Contain Romance Charters Might Have Different Personality but I tried Last Time : Maddie just got explained to her that London would always be there for her -I Hope you enjoy ha -Now On With The Story **

As Zack put his hand on Maddie's shoulder as Franchiska just glared at Maddie then at London and then walked off as Maddie looked confused as London smacked

Maddie on the back witch made her jump as she sighed

As they could randomly her Avril Lavigne 's song called hot started playing as every looked around to find Maddie grabbed out her cell phone as Zack just smirked then said

"oh Maddie's wanting to sing that song to" but he got irrupted by Mosby's insult to him .

**To-Be-Continued well next we will be going on Chapter 2 I hope you enjoy it J**


	12. Chapter 12

**Angel Of Panic **

**I do not own the Suit Life Of Zack And Cody**

**The Genders :Comedy, Drama, May Contain Romance Charters Might Have Different Personality but I tried **

**Sharpay Evans as the boy smirked and said my name is Ryan Evans as Maddie still looked confused as Ryan said "maybe she's not the right one?" as Sharpay graphed out a photo and handed it over to Maddie as Maddie looked at the photo then Sharpay and then looked shocked and nearly yelled out "****SHARPAY**!!!"

As Sharay jumped pretty high off the ground

**To-Be-Continued well I bet you did not see that coming Come on tell the truth admit to it!!! J**


	13. Chapter 13

**Angel Of Panic **

**I do not own the Suit Life Of Zack And Cody**

**The Genders :Comedy, Drama, May Contain Romance Charters Might Have Different Personality but I tried Last Time : Zack was started teasing Maddie but got inarrupted by Mosby I Hope you enjoy ha Now On With The Story:_…. _**

_As Zack glared at Mosby and then Maddie just rolled her eyes at them for goofing off as Zack Said "Mr. Mosby your not jealous of our relationship are you" as Mosby sneered at that witch came out more of a growl ._

**_To ~ Be ~ Continued: how did you like Page 1 of chapter2 don't for get to comment _**


	14. Chapter 14

**Angel Of Panic **

**I do not own the Suit Life Of Zack And Cody**

**The Genders :Comedy, Drama, May Contain Romance Charters Might Have Different Personality but I tried Last Time: _Mosby sneered at Zack for making him look bad_**

**_don't forget give good comments_**

**Now On With The Story:_…_**

_As everyone laughed about what Zack Said to him as Mosby glared at them as Maddie playfully punched Mosby in the arm and said "come on Mr. Mosby lighten up" she said while laughing as Mosby sighed _

**To-Be-Continued…well how like it heh *sigh* *lighten up* heh well hoped you liked it!!! J**


	15. Chapter 15

**Angel Of Panic **

**I do not own the Suit Life Of Zack And Cody**

The Genders :Comedy, Drama, May Contain Romance Charters Might Have Different Personality but I tried- as Maddie went back over to the candy counter as a while later someone came up to her as she could see a guy standing there with someone there with him as the girl said 'I hope you didn't forget us Maddie?" she asked the girl had blond hair and brown eyes as Maddie tilted her head as the girl looked annoyed then said "I am…

To~Be~Continued: Curious eh?

Keep reading to find out heh hope you like it heh (evil laugh's) Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!!!!J


	16. Chapter 16

**Angel Of Panic **

**I do not own the Suit Life Of Zack And Cody The Genders :Comedy, Drama, May Contain Romance Charters Might Have Different Personality but I tried- **

as Maddie blinked then said "how are you?" she said all exited as Sharpay started to answer but got inarrupted by Maddie asking if there's anything new? As Sharpay shook her head as Maddie Said "why don't you say anything" as Sharpay said "because you keep inarruting me…" she said with a sigh as Zack looked confused and said "who is she again" as Maddie turned around and said "oh sorry this is my cousins Sharpay and Ryan" as Zack said "oh…. how come those names sound like I heard them before

******To~Be~Continued**


	17. Chapter 17

**Angel Of Panic **

**I do not own the Suit Life Of Zack And Cody The Genders :Comedy, Drama, May Contain Romance Charters Might Have Different Personality but I tried I do NOT own High School Musical **

As Maddie is just talking with London and Zack as Maddie was now 21 and Zack was now 18 they was also at a huge party/wedding of Carry and Awin as London left Maddie and Zack alone to go get something to drink as Cody was hanging with Bailey. As Zack looked at Maddie then sighed as Maddie said "is there something…wrong?" she asked concerned as he said

**TO~BE~CONTINUED _hope you enjoy**


	18. Chapter 18

**Angel Of Panic **

**I do not own the Suit Life Of Zack And Cody The Genders :Comedy, Drama, May Contain Romance Charters Might Have Different Personality but I tried I do NOT own High School Musical **

As Zack looked at Maddie then he dropped on one knee and was about to propose when London came rushing over there to start talking to Maddie but Zack got annoyed so he graphed Maddie's hand and took her in front of everyone and actually went on with the proposal as Maddie looked very total shocked her eyes was widen

_******TO~BE~CONTINUED**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Angel Of Panic **

**I do not own the Suit Life Of Zack And Cody The Genders :Comedy, Drama, May Contain Romance Charters Might Have Different Personality but I tried I do NOT own High School Musical **

**As Maddie Looked Very surprised as Carry Estabon, Awin, Mosby, Cody ,Corry, Marry Margret, London (everyone there looked surprised except for Bailey who just smiled)**

**As then Maddie smiled then nodded witch made everyone look even more surprise except for Bailey again: A few months Later Maddie and Zack was now getting married **

**THE END!!!!!!3**

**_I hope you liked it!!!! __J_**


End file.
